


Meeting Baxter

by digthewriter



Series: Billiards-HP [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their last encounter, Harry and Draco haven't talked for a week. Harry thinks he's ready to apologise, Draco gives him a surprise that stuns him speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Baxter

**Author's Note:**

> Part Five of the Billiards Series
> 
> Read [Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2286468), [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2617976), [Part Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2683622), [Part Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3404693).
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

They didn't meet at the pool hall the next week as it was Ron's birthday and Hermione was throwing him a party at the Burrow. Harry knew that Draco was invited, but he also knew that Draco was still a bit reluctant about being around the Weasleys. Even though they had forgiven him for his part in the war, it seemed that he hadn't really forgiven himself.

Harry owled Draco with a quick message of 'I hope to see you there', but hadn't received a reply.

An hour into the bash, Draco had finally showed up. He gave his charming smile to the Weasleys, Hermione and her friends, and nearly everyone else at the party. He didn't even _look_ at Harry.

Harry didn't know if he should have approached him or kept his distance. Despite of everything else, they had become friends, too. It wasn't just the sex, but Harry missed their banter, as well. What would he say if he approached him now? _Sorry I was acting like a total loon the last time you tried to get me off in the loo? Wanna try again?_

He shook his head at how idiotic he was being. It would just be easier to approach Draco, make small talk, and when the timing would be right, he'd just apologise. A few simple words: _I'm sorry_.

_I'm sorry I totally fucked things between us._   
_I'm sorry that I acted like an arsehole and didn't care about your feelings._   
_I'm sorry that I feared that I could fall in love with you._   
_I'm sorry that I already have._

Harry sighed and took another swig of the strange orange drink George had concocted for the party. He needed to pace himself. There would be no tears tonight, unless it was Mrs Weasley crying.

Merlin he hoped Mrs Weasley wouldn’t start crying.

“Potter.” Draco’s voice startled Harry and he nearly spilled his drink. When he turned to greet Draco, and mentally prepared himself for his apology, he became speechless at seeing another man with his arm around Draco’s shoulder. “This is Baxter. Bax, Potter. Harry.”

“Hello,” Baxter said and shook Harry’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Potter.”


End file.
